


Drink Me In

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Smutober 2020 [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, David Rose's Leather Jacket, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, Exhibitionism, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer is a Cockslut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Patrick had never been to a sex party, orgy, whatever was happening here, but furniture seemed important. He felt sort of bad for taking up the entire couch. There were a lot of people in the apartment. The thought pooled warm and liquid in his stomach. David’s thumb stroked slowly over the side of his neck; Patrick melted further against him.David and Patrick decide to stay at Jake's for one drink.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Smutober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947055
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	Drink Me In

Patrick leaned into David and took a sip of whiskey. Stevie was curled up on his other side, feet tucked under his thigh. Patrick had never been to a sex party, orgy, whatever was happening here, but furniture seemed important. He felt sort of bad for taking up the entire couch. There were a lot of people in the apartment. The thought pooled warm and liquid in his stomach. David’s thumb stroked slowly over the side of his neck; Patrick melted further against him. 

David didn’t seem to have any qualms about taking up space, legs spread wide on the cushions in a way he usually deemed incorrect. _Manspreading_. There was enough room that he could settle on the floor between them. David gestured with his free hand, chest shaking with laughter at something Stevie said. 

Patrick set a hand on Stevie’s ankle, passing her his mostly full tumbler when she turned to look at him, “hold this?”

Stevie grinned in amusement, “gladly.”

Patrick sunk to his knees on the plush rug in front of Jake’s couch. He slid his hands up David’s thighs, the black denim rough under his palms. That couldn’t be comfortable, tight where it was stretched over the bulge of his cock.

“Do you want something, Honey?”

Patrick ran a finger alongside the zip in his jeans, tracing the outline of David's erection. He was so hot through the fabric.

David’s hand curled around the back of his neck, “Patrick.”

Patrick leaned against David's inner thigh, glancing up to meet his eyes, “I want to suck you off.”

“Yeah?” David asked. He stroked Patrick’s cheek with the same awed, hungry expression he'd made when Patrick wound his arms around David’s waist and suggested they stay. David shifted to sit at the edge of the couch, “go ahead, then. Get my dick out.” His fingers scratched over Patrick's scalp, threading through his hair, "and careful with the zip, please, I'm not wearing anything underneath this."

Patrick paused, fingers hooked around the button, "I'll be careful, David."

"I know you will, Honey," David’s hand settled on the nape of his neck, squeezing lightly.

The head of his cock was tucked beneath the waistband, precum beaded at the slit. Patrick leaned forward to lick it away. David groaned, the muscles in his thighs jumped beneath his palms. He was tempted to pull the zipper down with his teeth, but he didn't want anything to catch on sensitive skin. Patrick curled a hand around David’s shaft, stroking him as he worked his jeans down far enough to free his cock.

Patrick rest his forehead against David's stomach, breathing in the scent of him, a heady mixture of arousal and leather. 

"Lube?" he assumed there was some around here somewhere. He heard the sound of a drawer being opened, but David's hand never left his hair. 

"Here," Stevie nudged his shoulder with the bottle. Patrick laughed, it was the water based organic lube from their store. Stevie grinned, shrugging, "Jake has good taste."

Patrick slicked his palm, stroking the base of David’s cock as he sealed his mouth around the head. He lost himself in the feeling of David on his tongue, his shuddering gasps and stifled moans.

"Mind if I join in?" _Jake._ From the sounds around them, the massage circle on his bed had progressed significantly.

"We're not looking for any company right now," Stevie said, a clear dismissal. "I'll come find you later." 

“Alright,” Jake didn’t seem to mind, “see you in a bit, Stevie, boys.” Jake paused, let out a low, appreciative sound, “I was right about your lips, Patrick.” 

Fuck. Patrick's hands spasmed on David’s thighs as he walked away. 

"You like being watched," David said in a tone low enough for just the three of them, "you like that anyone could see you, kneeling for me, sucking my cock.”

Patrick hummed in affirmation, feeling David’s hips jump beneath him. He glanced up through his eyelashes as he pulled off just long enough to answer, "yes, David."

He wondered how many people were watching him. He was pretty sure Stevie had a hand down the front of her pants. Patrick shuddered, shirt pulling tight over his chest. David was right, it was small. Everything felt tight and stretched around him, heightened. His cock strained against the confines of his jeans. He pressed into the sensation. A non urgent arousal settled beneath his skin.

“But they don’t get to have you, do they, Honey?” David asked, and a bolt of need shot straight to his cock. Four thick bands of warm metal cradled his skull; he belonged to David. 

Patrick whined, taking David deeper in his throat. He couldn’t do this for very long, not in this position, but it was worth it to feel David sink deeper into him.

"Where do you want me to finish, Patrick?" David asked.

Patrick slid back to suck on the head of his cock. As hot as it was to have his face painted with David's come, he wanted to taste him. 

“Oh, god, Patrick,” David came with a cut off moan. Patrick swallowed him eagerly, sucking his softening cock until it twitched with oversensitivity. David pulled him away, fingers running through his hair as he tucked David back into his jeans.

“Here,” Stevie passed him a tumbler, “water.”

“Thank you,” Patrick curled up on David’s lap, leather supple beneath his cheek. David pressed a kiss to the top of his head, arm curling around his waist.

“I’m going to go find Jake,” Stevie said with a suggestive look. 

Patrick snorted, “have fun.”

“Be safe,” David called after her. His palm swept over Patrick’s hip, soothing. “Was that good for you?” he asked tentatively. Patrick wondered how many times David had worn that jacket, as soft as it was.

“It was exactly what I needed, David, thank you,” Patrick tipped his head back to kiss him. David groaned at the taste of his own cum, “David?”

“Hmm?”

“Take me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
